Akatsuki Abal nan CutRock
by ryuchi appie
Summary: auukk ahh,,, baca aja dehhhh! Asyik pokoknyaaa,,, new author.. rippiuw pleasee.. kasih saran yang membangun yachh,,


Hello minna! ^o^

Ini fic pertamaku, gomen ya kalo jelek dan kurang Gaje.. T-T

Declaimer: Mas Asoy Kishi Motto *buaaaghhh! Dibogem bang kishi2*

Pairing: Akatsuki

Rate: T saja lahhh,,

Genre: Humor

Summary: auukk ahh,,, baca aja dehhhh! Asyik pokoknyaaa,,,

Warning: panpik Gaje, abal, nista, parahhh pokoknyaa!

Lets cekidott yow yoww...!

-Akatsuki Abal nan CutRock-

Di suatu bukit nan jauh, tele- eh maap salah, 9 orang Gaje bin aneh bin alay bin hentai '?' sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Pein sedang asik memandangi layar komputer dengan pandangan mesumnya, lalu datanglah Deidara yang sedari tadi mengamati Pein.

"Apaan tuh un?" tanya Deidara sambil memandangi komputer dengan bingung.

"Ini komputer yang terhubung sama internet. Gue tadi baru beli di pasar loak. Abiz gue mau beli di mall mahal seehh. Ya sudah aku beli sajalah di pasar loak. Baik, murah dan kurang berkualitas. Tapi masih dipake tuhh."

"Uhh! Gag berseni banget deh un!"

Deidara hampir membanting dan meledakkan komputer malang tersebut tiba-tiba Kakuzu menghentikan kegiatan Deidara.

"Wooyyy! Ini beli pake duit! Udah untung si Pein gue kasih (baca: ngutang) duit buat beli ini. Daripada lu banting, mending gue jual"

Akhirnya acara ribut antara Kakuzu dan Deidara mengundang perhatian para Akatsuki lainnya.

"Ini tidak sesuai dengan ajaran Dewa Jashin" sang penganut ajaran sesat a.k.a Hidan berkata sambil mengelus dada.

"Ahhhhhhh! Diem lu orang penganut ajaran sesaattt! Gara-gara lu rambut eike jadi rusak bookk" kata itacong gag nyambung. *author diamaterasu*

"Jangan bertengkar, Tobi takut, Tobi kan anak baik. Hhhuuueeeee,," Tobi pun menangis meraung-raung.

Para orang-orang gaje tersebut minus Tobi sweatdrop.

Lalu Konan pun datang dari ekspedisinya di hutan antah berantah kemudian memeluk Pein.

Pein pun tersenyum mesum.

"Pein-chan, ntar malem lagi yachh?" rayu Konan sambil ngedipin mata najis *readers dan author muntah-muntah*

Wajah Pein seketika berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ta..ta..tapi Konan-koi,," Pein langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Ntar malem elu harus bersihin kandang sapi keseyanganlu, ngepel goa, dan mijetin gue sampe pagi!" Konan pun membentak-bentak Pein dengan mengeluarkan cairan najis bin jorok a.k.a air ludah yang membasahi dunia *halaaahh,,author lebayyy*

"Baik nyonya,," kata Pein sambil sujud-sujud kayak babunya si Konan *emang tu orang pantes jadi babu! Hahaha,,hoekk* *author dicekik Pein*

"Huuuu,, Pein kayak babu un!"

"Benar-benar sesuai ajaran DJ. Yaitu mengalah pada wanita." Kata Hidan kagum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Wwooyyy! Bantuin gueee! Si Pein tereak-tereak pake toa hasil nyolong dari mesjid dunia lain *wahh gawat tuhh*

Alhasil para orang gaje tersebut kabur kepulau antah berantah yang belum pernah dijamah manusia. *halaahhh,, authorr lebaayyy*

"Dimana nih un?"

""Gag tau, kita kayaknya nyasar deh" jawab Kisame pasang muka bodoh. *author dimangsa hiunya Kisame*

"Emang kita nyasar! Dasar hiu oon!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Haahh! Apa lu bilang 'hiu oon'? Dasar lu lindah darat"

Akhirnya pecahlah perang antara si Hiu Oon dan si Lintah Darat. *authot kena bogem*

"Sudah-sudah! Ayo kita kembali saja ke neraka'?'" kata Sasori menengahi.

"Enggak ahh un kalo ke neraka panas un. Mending ke Kutub selatan aja un! Dingin! Banyak esnya lagi!"

"Waaa! Nanti tobi bisa bikin banyak es serut dan es campur! Horeeeeee!"

"Buooddoohh! MANA ADA ORANG YANG MAU MAKAN ES DI KUTTUUBBBB! Teriak semua orang disana orang disana minus tobi.

"Hhhueeeeeee,, Tobi dimarahin terus. Tobi kan gag tau! Hiks hiks,," Tobi pun menangis meraung-raung.

"Ya udah! Ayo balik ke markas *nah ini baru betul* ntar duit gue diambil lagi sama si Pein buat beli benda-benda nista gag jelas!" kata Kakuzu diiringi anggukan dari semua yang ada di pulau antah berantah tersebut.

Skip time

Sesampainya dimarkas gaje itu. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh seonggok mayat (baca: Pein) yang terlantar dilantai.

"Watdepak? Si Pein mati?"

"Bisa dimakan gag tuh?"

"Dia beneran mati un?"

"Wahh.. ayo kita main polisi-polisian" *yahh.. gag nyambung -_-'*

"Semoga amal dibadahnya diterima disisi DJ"

"Ini mayat bisa dijual ke Konoha! Kan si Pein buronan."

"Woooyyy! Gue belom mati tauu!" akhirnya seonggok mayat tersebut berteriak gaje.

"Lhoo? Bisa bicara un."

"Ya iya lah! Gue kan belom mati!"

"Yahhh,, gag jadi gue jual deh."

"Gag jadi maen polisi-polisian deh"

"Gag jadi gue makan deh"

"DJ gag jadi nerima elu disisinya deh"

"Caapeekk dehhhh" kata orang-orang disana minus Pein.

"Lu pada nyumpahin gue mati?"

"Iya!" jawab semua orang tersebut *Deidara juga. Cuma ditambahin 'un'*

"Jahat kalian semua! Eike bencciiii!"

*Pein: watdepak? Kenapa gue jadi bences gini? Dasar author sialaann!

Author: hahaha.. *ketawa setan* rasain lu!

Pein: awas lu! *gebukin author*

Author: woyy! Kalo lu masih gebukin gue, gue perparah lu dicerita ini. Khuhuhuhu.. *nyengir setan*

Pein: ampun mbak author. Ane khilap. Maapin ane. *nangis gaje*

Author: ogkelah kalog begetoh! Gue maapin kali ini. Tapi awas kalo lu protes lagi! Kekekekeke.. Go to hell aja loo! Kekekekeke.. *ketawa kayak Hiruma*

Pein: iye mbak. Saya janji. Huhuhuhu,, T-T

Author: wokehhh! Kalo gitu gag usah banyak cingcong! Ayo balik ke cerita

Readers: yang kebanyakan cingcong kan elu author bego'!

Author: i,,iye deh,,

Back to story

Akhirnya Konan pun mendatangi Pein.

"Sudah selesai semuanya?"

"Sudah nyonya"

"Bagus deehh. Sekarang aku merdekakan dirimu sayangku."

"Beneran? Serius sayangku?"

"Iya my darling"

"Konan-koi~"

"Pein-chan~"

Konan dan Pein pun mesra-mesraan ala telenovela. Yang lainnya? Sweatdrop saudara-saudara.

-The End-

Hhuuuueeeee...

Maap jelek,, T-T

Ane kan author baruuu..

Bantu aku yaa? T-T

Kalau saiia mau bikin story baru enaknya apa yaa?

Kasih saran pleaseee,,, T-T *nangis nangis gaje*

Ripiuww pleaseee,, T-T


End file.
